


The Day After

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crack-ish, Derek is a drama queen, Derek the sourwolf, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Pancakes, Peter can cook okay, Smut, Steter is OTP, This Is STUPID, Top Peter Hale, au-ish, background Scott/Kira, forgetting tags, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned Kira Yukimura, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Peter and Stiles have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi.  
> On phone.
> 
> What is this?

Stiles wakes up to silk sheets and a glass of water on the nightstand. He lays there for a moment, trying to figure out where he was.

Peter.

He was at Peter's place. He doesn't remember why.

Sex.

'Oh, yeah. I had sex with Peter.' Stiles thought, rolling his eyes.

He thinks back to last night.

\----------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Peter. I know you want it, take it."

"Are you even ready?"

"Yes. More than ready. I've been ready since I've met you."

The wolf growls. "Good. Just know, once I start, I can't stop."

Stiles smirks, "You can't or won't? I'm fine with either. Just fuck me."

Then, Stiles is getting pinned to the wall, with a werewolf sniffing his neck. "Mine." He hears, "All mine."

"All yours."

Peter lifts his head up, and smiles. "I hope you know what you just said." Stiles nods vigorously.

Then Stiles is getting picked up, and Peter is running towards the bedroom, and Stiles gets thrown on the bed.

Then, they have sex.

\-----------------------–----------------------------

Stiles looks around, Peter's nowhere to be seen. He hopes the wolf didn't leave. They need to talk, about them.

Stiles stands up, stretching a little bit, he hears his back pop. He winces.

He walks to the bedroom door, and hears something. Clanking? Cursing? Peter, maybe? He steps into the hall.

"God dammit! I can cook! Why are pancakes so hard to make?!" Stiles snorts, definitely Peter. He walks towards the kitchen.

Once he gets there, he can't help but laugh, loudly.

Peter is standing there, flour on his cheek and in his hair, glaring at a pan... with 'pancakes' in it.

"Wha- why are you not still sleeping?! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Stiles raises his eyebrow. "I wasn't going to be sleeping long with the noise you're making! Why are you yelling anyway?"

If it was even possible, Peter's glare worsened. "The pancakes won't cook. I don't know why! They just, won't cook!" Peter yelled.

Stiles smiled softly, knowing why it wouldn't work. "Did you even turn the stove on?" Peter stares at him, as if to say, 'no duh.' but he turns anyway.

Peter presses the button, and the stove instantly turns on. Peter stares at it, until Stiles coughs.

"Are you laughing?" The wolf turns his glare towards him. "No! There was a, bug. Yeah, a bug! And it flew in my mouth!" Stiles waves his hands around.

Peter smirks a little and walks over. "Why are you up so early? You're never up early."

"It's not that early! It's like, ten o'clock right?"

"It's seven thirty."

Stiles chokes on his spit. "What? That can't be right."

Peter points to clock, hanging on the wall. It indeed says seven thirty. Stiles wants to fall over.

They go into a comfortable silence after that. Stiles staring at the clock, and Peter finally cooking the pancakes.

"Stiles. How was... last night?" Stiles catches a glimpse of nervousness in Peter's voice. Huh, that was new.

"It was great, really. Best I've ever had."

"It's the only you've ever had."

Stiles glares at him, and continues talking, "I wouldn't change it, if I had the chance. I'm glad I lost it with you."

Peter smiles, and goes back to making pancakes. Stiles swallows a little. "Did I uh, did I do good? Was last night as good for you as it was for me?"

Peter turns towards him, instantly. "Yes. It was fantastic. Don't ever think otherwise."

They fall back into silence. Stiles sees his phone on the counter, he picks it up, and looks through it.

Nine missed calls and twenty three text messages. He decides to go through some of them.

From: Scott  
Hey man. Can I come over? Kira's with Lydia and Malia tonight.

From: Scott  
You there?

From: Scott  
Hey, call me.

From: Scott  
I'm guessing you're with Peter? Txt me soon, okay?

From: Sourwolf  
Come to loft.

From: Sourwolf  
Hello?!?

From: Sourwolf  
Dammit Stiles! Answer!

From: Sourwolf  
STILES ANSWER YOUR PHONE.

From: Lydia <3  
Stiles, honey. Answer your phone. Derek is blowing mine up.

Stiles snorts, his friends talk more than he does. Peter looks at him. "What?" Stiles smiles "This pack talks a lot." Peter nods, agreeing.

"What are they talking about?"

"I have no idea. I'm not sure I even care right now though."

Peter smiles and walks over, with a plate full of pancakes. "Eat. I want that ass again in a little bit."

Stiles stares at him in shock. "What?" Peter just sits down and starts to eat.

They eat their pancakes, with a little banter every few minutes.

Stiles can't help but blurt out, "These pancakes are fucking disgusting." Peter looks at him. "Yeah, they are."

They throw the pancakes away. Because, damn.

According to Peter, "Those pancakes tasted like ass."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Thoughts?


End file.
